


I Wanna See Boys In Bikinis Too

by elapidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Embarrassment, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Tanaka Gundhams Massive Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapidae/pseuds/elapidae
Summary: Kazuichi just wanted to try on a cute little outfit but forgot about his scheduled hangout with GundhamorKazuichi wears a skirt and gets dicked down by emo hamster man the movie. Coming soon to theaters near you
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	I Wanna See Boys In Bikinis Too

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking out my little soudam shit! hope ya like it and stick around to the end, maybe drop a kudos or comment.
> 
> overall hope you have a great night, evening, morning or day! stay horny fellas
> 
> the title is a line from Girls in Bikinis by Poppy !

_"G..Gundham please..."_

_A pitiful whine escaped his lips, echoing throughout the room. His hips grinding forward further sending a surge of pleasure through his groin, though it would be better without the fabric between the two of them._

_"Calm yourself. You must have patience, my beloved."_

_The words escaped him effortlessly, followed by a low groan that sent a shiver down the smaller one's spine._

_._  
_._  
_._

What brought them to this moment?   
.  
.  
Kazuichi stepped in front of the mirror, examining the outfit he had on. _'What the hell was I thinking- I look ridiculous..'_ a light blush appeared on his face, his hand moving instinctively to cover it despite being alone in the room.

The stockings, which ended mid-thigh, were definitely too tight, hugging his plush thighs erotically. And the skirt had not had much of an effort to cover the skin that was showing.

The top wasn't half bad, just being a normal cropped tee, which he still attempted to pull lower out of embarrassment.

.

Gundham had made a run to the local convenience store near the dorm building to grab a few items for him and his devas, which had chosen to stay in his room due to the frigid weather outside.

He had attempted to contact Kazuichi to see if he'd need anything, as they were planning on hanging out that evening. Speaking of which he would probably start heading over shortly noting the time.

Once Gundham had returned to the dorms he decided to drop most of his things off at his own room and head straight over to Kazuichi's, not bothering to knock considering neither ever did when they came over to hang out.

Turns out that was a fatal mistake on his part or was it more of a blessing?

.

Kazuichi groaned and smoothed the skirt out once more, checking the time to see how much longer he had before Gundham came over.

His eyes widened as he read the digest on his phone

_'4:49 pm'_

"Shit-" Gundham was going to arrive in approximately one minute one the dot since he somehow always managed to be on time.

He panicked, not knowing what to do considering his friend was most likely just going to walk in without prior notice.

Kazuichi quickly turned around to change into something different but ending up slipping and falling on his ass, legs spread slightly in front of him In a very promiscuous fashion as he heard the door click and someone enter.

"Kazuichi, I h-"

Gundam's eyes shot open at the sight in front of him, unintentionally staring a bit too long as his face began to heat up.

"Do- um, do you need any assistance..?"

He sputtered on his words as Kazuichi clumsily tried standing up and covering himself. "I mean- it's no use hiding considering you've already seen it..." He tried not to make eye contact, less to further his embarrassment.

Gundham moved forward, startling Kazuichi and causing him to grab onto Gundham as he loses his balance and falls backward against his bed. They were now positioned with Kazuichi on his back fallen against to bed and Gundham unintentionally pinning him down to keep himself from falling on top of the other.

A small whimper escaped Kazuichi, confusing Gundham till he peered down and noticed his knee had landed between Kazuichi's legs and was rubbing against his clothed crotch.

Instead of moving his knee he decided to play innocent and nudged it forward a bit, making sure to examine the other's face for any signs of discomfort.

"Shit-" Kazuichi gasped out, hops moving to rub against Gundam's knee in response to the pleasure as he bites his lip.

_"What seems to be the matter mortal?"_ He growls in a low tone, sending shivers down Kazuichi's spine. "N- nothing.." He responded shyly, looking away out of embarrassment.

Gundham snickered and moved one of his hands to cup Kazuichi's growing erection through the skirt, causing the pink-haired male to gasp and let out a pitiful moan. "Are you sure that's the case?" His voice lowers to a whisper as he gets closer to Kazuichi and tightens his grip.

"Hng- more...Gundham.." He whimpers as he takes in the sight above him. Gundham wastes no time picking him up and sitting on the bed with Kazuichi on his lap. "I demand you to work for it if you wish for more."

"G..Gundham please..."

A pitiful whine escaped his lips, echoing throughout the room. His hips grinding forward further sending a surge of pleasure through his groin, though it would be better without the fabric between the two of them.

"Calm yourself. You must have patience, my beloved."

The words escaped him effortlessly, followed by a low groan that sent a shiver down the smaller one's spine.

Gundham pulled him in for a kiss, a loving one, not a brief peck on the lips. He took the moment to travel a hand up Kazuichi's skirt and squeeze his ass, causing him to gasp, which gave Gundham a chance to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, they parted to breathe, "Is this alright my darling?" His words were laced with care, wanting to be completely sure his partner was ok with the current events.

"God- yes it's amazing keep going," With those words, Gundham chuckled and slipped Kazuichi's undergarments down to his knees. "Do you possess any lubricant?" He only nodded in response, gesturing over to his nightstand beside the bed.

Gundham reached over with ease, pulling the plastic squeeze bottle out after a few moments of searching. He lifted the skirt up slightly to have better access and uncapped the bottle, coating his fingers in the cold liquid. "This'll hurt if you don't relax.." He warned him, tossing the bottle away onto the other side of the bed and rubbing Kazuichi's thigh to reassure him.

"Got it..." He muttered and did his best to do as he was told and relax. Gundam's fingers traced his entrance, teasing slightly before he prodded one into the first knuckle. Kazuichi winced at the intrusion and cold feeling of his rough finger, which slowly melted away into pleasure as Gundham thrust the rest of his digit in and began rocking it in and out.

Gundham nipped at Kazuichi's neck, leaving small hickeys and bite marks as he trails up his skin. He continued to mark up his neck in an attempt to distract him from the stretch as he entered a second digit, thrusting in and out with both at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him.

His fingers were larger and thicker than Kazuichi's own slender fingers, which were the only thing he'd ever penetrated himself with. Not that he would ever admit that fact.

Kazuichi rocked back onto Gundham's fingers, though quickly stopped by a firm grip on his thigh as Gundham began scissoring him with the 2 large digits in him. Quiet moans left him as he held onto Gundham, pleasure flowing through him from both his neck and his lower regions.

After he had finished stretching Kazuichi, having added a third finger, he flipped the both of them over. "I must make sure; you are positive you want this, my paramour?" Gundham asked in a gruff tone. "Yes..god I've been ready please-" Kazuichi was cut off by a peach on his lips as Gundham stripped himself and hot back into a proper position to continue.

"I'm going to need to ask you to relax once more, I don't intend on making this painful." Kazuichi only nodded, taking a deep breath and Gundham stroked himself till he was fully erect. Kazuichi peered down and his breath hitched at the sight.

'He's fucking huge...'

He quickly shoved the thought out of his head as Gundham pressed the tip against his hole, seeming to have already applied the lube from earlier onto himself. He was not sure what to expect, never having taken anything that large. Well, that wasn't saying much since he'd never actually slept with someone before.

His thoughts were cut short as Gundham finally entered him, peppering kisses along his neck in reassurance. Kazuichi felt him stop as he was just about halfway in, letting him adjust before he continued.

Gundham was quicker with shoving the rest of his length into Kazuichi, eliciting a lewd moan from the smaller's lips. Gundham caressed his cheek and locked their lips again as he began with a shallow thrust, again not wanting to hurt or strain Kazuichi since this was obviously his first time.

His thrusts slowly but surely began picking up speed, breaking the kiss for air as both males let out pleasured noises. Kazuichi's legs moved to wrap around Gundham's waist and pull him closer. 

They maintained a steady rhythm for a while as they both became more comfortable, Gundham running his fingers through Kazuichis hair as he began nipping at his neck again.

Kazuichi felt Gundham begin to slow down, taking time moment to catch his breath. His rest lasted a few moments, though cut short as Gundham suddenly pounded into him _hard_. His eyes shot open as he screamed out in pleasure, arms reaching to grab onto Gundhams back.

Though he didn't slow down, choosing to speed up, not giving Kazuichi any time to rest. "F-fuck! Gundham...Gundham, you feel so good inside me-" Gundham smirked at the praise. "Do I now? That nice but I guarantee I can make you feel even more pleasure my darling.." He licked his lips and slightly changed his angle, chuckled before continuing at the same speed as before. Although this time he knew he was hitting his partner's prostate almost dead on, having paid attention when he came close to the bundle of nerves previously and saw Kazuichis reaction to the movement.  
  
It took only a few more thrusts for Kazuichi to whimper a few words in Gundhams ear, which he'd been wanting to hear for quite a while. "I'm- shit..I'm gonna come-" Gundham only gave a chuckle and sped up, making Kazuichi unravel quickly.

White streaks stained their chests and the skirt as Kazuichi yelled out his partner's name with his climax, hiding onto him for dear life. Although he had released already, Gundham continued his thrusts for a moment more, sending waves through Kazuichis oversensitive body before one powerful thrust as Gundham came.

They both stayed like that for a minute catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Gundham pulled out slowly, not wanting to further bother his sensitive lover. He slipped away to grab some tissues before quickly returning to clean both of them up. Kazuichi let Gundham clean him up, helping the most he could, as he let out exhausted breaths.

"Would you like assistance standing so we could bathe ourselves?" Gundham reached a hand out, which Kazuichi took with a nod as he began to stand off the bed. That was quickly shut down as his legs buckled and he fell to the ground, Gundham thankfully catching him before he could injure himself. "Maybe we should just lay down and take a nap?"

Gundham nodded in agreement, helping him onto the bed with a smile. Once they were comfortable Gundham snaked his arm down to Kazuichis thighs, stretching once of the elastics on his stockings and letting it flung back onto his thigh. "I believe we'd both quite enjoy it if you were clothing such as these more often." Kazuichi covered his face in embarrassment as he quietly squealed, Gundham moving his hands and swiftly placing a kiss on his lips. "Don't hide, darling, you're adorable." Kazuichi just nodded and wrapped his arms around Gundhams torso and snuggled him close.

"I love you Gundham.."

"I love you too Kazuichi, have a good rest.."

.  
.  
.  
.

Kazuichi was seated in the common rooms with Fuyuhiko the next day, chatting idly about something. "Hey did you get fucking mauled in the neck or something? Looks red as shit." Kazuichi gave the blond a confused look, reaching a hand up to feel his neck. He pulled out his phone and whipped out the camera function to see.

He was greeted with the sight of multiple hickeys and a few bite marks from the night prior and could see Gundham snickering in the background. He looked behind him and matched Gundhams gaze, quickly turning back around to Fuyuhiko. "Well-" Fuyuhiko interrupted him "Please spare the details jesus fuck you fucking BOTTOM" 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this rn its currently 2:36am est spare me my life. 
> 
> yall are lucky I like feeding ya simps


End file.
